


Have A Little Faith In Me

by MooglePrincess



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooglePrincess/pseuds/MooglePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon waking in Gongaga, Tifa finds Aeris missing and only a letter addressed to Cloud gives any hints to when she may have gone.<br/>Originally written in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Little Faith In Me

Tifa sat up and stretched, looking around the room. The sun was already well over the horizon, throwing light over the run down room in the inn she was sleeping in. Where was she? She looked at the bed to her right and saw Cloud asleep, looking a little pale. Then she remembered… they were back in Gongaga. Cloud had flipped out at the Temple of the Ancients and started to beat Aeris.

Tifa shook her head, trying to dispel that thought. Cloud didn't beat Aeris, Sephiroth made Cloud beat Aeris. It was all against his will. He would have never done it otherwise. Cloud cared a great deal about Aeris. He'd never intentionally hurt her. Cloud loved Aeris–

Ignoring that thought, Tifa looked to her left where the flower girl had been on the bed beside her the previous night. Before she fell asleep, Tifa remembered Aeris scribbling something down in a notebook she kept hidden in her backpack. Tifa couldn't help but be amused at the fact that Aeris kept a diary. That was something Tifa remembered doing back in the day when she thought herself in love with all the boys in Nibelheim.

Aeris's bed was still made and looked as if it hadn't been slept in yet. There was a white envelope sitting on her pillow. Tifa noticed that Aeris's boots, pack, and staff were all missing too. She grabbed the envelope off the bed. Cloud's name was written in Aeris's graceful handwriting. She glanced over at the sleeping man beside her and then back at the note. She knew she shouldn't, but if Aeris was gone the letter might tell her where Aeris had run off to.

Tifa tore open the envelope firmly clinging to the thought that she was only doing what she could to help Aeris rather than the idea that she was intruding on something that was none of her business. The letter was several pages long and Tifa noticed a few tear splotches blurring words on the first page. A feeling of dread settled itself in the pit of her stomach as she started to read.

Dearest Cloud,

I'm sorry.

I know that's not a good way to start a letter, but it's the first thing on my mind. I bet you're wondering why I'm sorry, huh? I guess… I'm apologizing in advance for everything you're about to go through.

This morning, while you were all asleep, I ran away to the City of the Ancients. It's a city up north that the Cetra built that was later forgotten after most of my ancestors had died. Supposedly, I'll be able to do great things in that city. Last night I put a sleep spell on you all so none of you would wake up in time to follow me. I have to go alone. None of you can follow me now.

I'm ashamed to admit that I've been using you all to get where I needed to be. You see I've known this day was coming since before you ever left Nibelheim. I've known Sephiroth longer than any of you… even Zack. We met for the first time when I was less than six months old. Not that I remember that. Mom told me about it before she died. Sephiroth was the reason I made it to the train station the night Elmyra took me in. Try not to think too badly of him. He's really a good man underneath Jenova's influence.

My purpose all this time was to try and save him. The Cetra Council put me on the Planet to watch over him and protect him. The Planet told me that Jenova was taking him over with Hojo's help and that a time would come when I would have to save him. There was no other option… it was that or the end of the world.

No one ever knew how many times I met him in secret while I was with Avalanche. Nearly every night I would sneak away to see him. I tried so hard to convince him that he was doing things the wrong way. The Cetra don't want to do away with the humans. The Jenova in him tainted him and made him insane enough to believe all her lies and half-truths.

Despite my best efforts, I've failed. Sephiroth now has the Black Materia and is on his way north to summon Meteor in an attempt to destroy the world. He'll wait for me at the City of the Ancients. He and I need to come to an agreement. I'll take care of Sephiroth now. You all need to concentrate on getting rid of ShinRa Inc. I'd hate for all our hard work to be in vain.

Hopefully this will be over quickly. I'll meet you in Midgar to help with the ShinRa. Don't count me out yet, okay? And don't worry about me. I can take care of Sephiroth. Who knows? If all works out well… maybe I'll be bringing him with me to help. I can just leave him to Jenova. I love him.

I'm sorry. I know that's not something you want to hear. I shouldn't even be writing this part. Still, you need to know… if only so you'll stop waiting around for me. Tifa loves you more than you'll ever know, for all that she can't tell you yet. Don't ignore her.

Be strong, okay? ShinRa needs to be stopped. As long as they're sucking the life out of the Planet, my job will never be done. Don't worry, in the end I'll be right there fighting beside you.

Have a little faith in me.  
Aeris Gainsborough

Tifa could hardly believe her eyes. It was all too much to take in at once. Before she could skim it a second time, the sound of metal against the door made her crumple the paper between her hands. She quickly stuffed it in her pack as Barret opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Mornin' Tifa." He nodded toward Cloud, "How's our fearless leader?"

Tifa heard Yuffie snicker behind Barret and waved them both in, "He's still sleeping… but we have a problem."

Yuffie threw herself across Aeris's bed, "What's up?"

"Aeris is gone." Tifa swallowed hard, "She's disappeared and I can't find her pack or her staff and materia."

"Mebbe she jus' went for a walk or something." Barret suggested with a shrug.

Tifa shook her head, "I don't think she'd take everything with her just to take a walk."

Yuffie jumped back up, "I'll go wake everyone up and tell them to get moving. We gotta find Aeris."

Barret nodded, "I'll go too—"

"Wait!" Tifa caught Barret's arm, "Yuffie you go ahead. I need to talk to Barret for a second."

Yuffie regarded them suspiciously for a second before nodding and walking out. Aeris was more important that some stupid secret. Besides, Yuffie thought with a brazen grin, she would just find out later. She wasn't a thief for nothing. No one had ever been able to keep anything from Yuffie Kisaragi when she wanted to know!

Tifa opened her mouth to tell Barret about the note when Cloud began to thrash around violently. They both hurried to Cloud's bed as his eyes snapped open. Barret frowned, "You look like you was havin' a nightmare. How are you feeling?"

Cloud shook his head, "I- I seem to be okay."

"That's good." Barret sighed in relief, "Man, I didn't know what was gonna happen…"

Tifa put a hand on his arm to quiet him. Cloud had to know what was going on, "Cloud, Aeris is gone."

Barret nodded slowly, "Everyone's out looking for her."

"The… City of the Ancients." Cloud murmured, shaking his head again, "Aeris is headed there."

Tifa bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep the surprise from showing on her face. How did he know? She started to feel guilty for reading Aeris's letter. Tifa knew she should give it to him and confess what she'd done, but they needed to get moving first.

"Then we must go. What'll we do if something happens to Aeris?" Tifa drew in a deep breath, "If Sephiroth finds her, she's in trouble."

Cloud looked away, "Sephiroth already knows."

Barret's eyes widened in fear, "Hey! Why are you still sittin' around then?"

"Let's go Cloud." Tifa said, turning to grab her bag.

"No." Cloud said softly, his head in his hands, "I might lose it again. If Sephiroth comes near me… I might…"

"Yeah goddammit! It's 'cuz of you that Sephiroth got the Black Materia in the first place." Barret's dark eyes flashed in anger, "It's your damn fault!"

"My fault?" Cloud whispered, looking up at Barret.

"I know you got problems…" Barret said, trying to soften his voice, "hell, we all do. But, you don't even understand yourself. But you gotta understand that there ain't no getting' offa this train we're on, 'til we get to the end of the line."

Tifa sat down beside Cloud. He had to be there to help them, "Cloud we came this far… aren't you even going to settle up with Sephiroth?"

"No…" Cloud said, "I'm afraid. If this keeps up, I may go crazy. I'm afraid—"

"Just a damn jackass, that's what you are…" Barret growled, "Yo jes' think about it… how many people in his world do ya think really understand themselves? People get depressed in life because they don't know what's up. But they go on living. They don't run away… isn't that how it is?"

When Cloud didn't reply, Barret snorted with disgust and walked out of the room. Tifa took Cloud's hand in her own, "Cloud… you'll come with us, right? I believe in you."

She wanted to tell him what she had done, but she knew he was too deep in thought to hear her. She patted his hand and stood up, She stopped to scoop up her things and then she walked out, closing the door behind her. Outside the door she clenched her hands and turned to go back in. Cloud needed her… she couldn't just leave him there…

Barret grabbed her shoulder, "Wait a minute, Tifa. Give him a little time. He has to decide this on his own."

Tifa turned to look back at Barret. She had to take care of Cloud. She'd been protecting him and taking care of him since she'd found him at the train station. Barret knew what she was thinking from the pleading look in her eyes. He arched an eyebrow, "You believe in Cloud… right?"

With a final squeeze, he turned and walked away. Tifa scowled at his retreating back. She hated having her own words thrown back at her. Casting one last glance at the closed door, she followed Barret out. Cloud did have to decide this on his own without her help or Aeris's letter. This had to be his decision. Aeris would understand.


End file.
